The advent of smart devices such as smartphones, tablets, wearables, smartwatches, headsets, virtual reality headsets, augmented reality headsets, mixed reality headsets, etc., and their software, have created a demand for increased computational power which cannot currently be met by current processing technologies. Furthermore, current smart devices require placement at a physical location on a person's body, which can become unnatural, distracting, and rude to the view of others.
Additionally, as a result of recent developments in augmented and mixed reality technology for use in portable devices, such as smartphones, headsets such as virtual reality headsets, smart glasses, and the like, there has arisen a critical need for miniaturized portable hardware capable of storing greater quantities of data and capable of processing the large quantity of data generated and used by these portable devices than is currently available. For example, a smart phone can be used to view, through the camera thereof, a space, and also overlay, into the viewed spaced, digital images. These digital images are rendered from the memory of the smart phone, or are received by the smart phone through a wireless or cellular interface, and then processed and rendered into the viewed overlayed image. Currently, these uses of smart devices, except for smart phones. are in the early adopter stage, where only a limited number of users in a wireless or cellular environment are using the technology. However, in the near future it is anticipated that a much larger number of users will be using this technology, and simultaneously using it in the same immediate area, and each device of each user in the same immediate area will be accessing the same local wireless or the same cellular system at the specific location for data and images, or, each users' device will require a very large storage capability which is preloaded with image information used by the smart device. In many cases, an application required to access this content is operable only at a specific location, and it cannot be accessed remote from that location. If a user is intending to engage interactively with another user, then the interactively engaging users must engage with one another in either a hard wired, or wireless/cellular, way. As a result, the user's device requires storage capacity which is not practical today, or bandwidth that is not obtainable once a number on devices are demanding access and bandwidth from the same source. Additionally, even where the device has a large data storage capacity, that capacity is also used to store specific functionality application programs and data for other functionalities of the device, and in use, the user will often add additional data and functionalities for a limited use, for example, an immediate use by the device to deliver information or content to the device at the user's request, but the data and functionality will remain in the data store of the device thereafter taking up data storage space therein. These application programs are opened by an interface of the user's device, which is typically an icon on a touch screen, and as a result a device as the user add additional data and functionalities for a limited use, the touch screen will become cluttered with a number of interfaces, or, the device will have a master interface for accessing these specific functionality application programs. For example, the device home screen may display all pre-installed applications that are available for the smart device's users to access. This solution requires using the storage capacity of the device to store the application in preparation for use even if the application is not going to be used in the near future.
Furthermore, smart devices such as head mounted wearable devices (smart glasses, virtual reality headsets, mixed reality headsets, smart sunglasses, augmented reality headsets, etc.) block off portions of the body, i.e., block certain body parts such as the head, the face, or portions thereof when used, of the users of these devices, from being viewed in images taken from cameras and smart devices of others, and from images of other head mounted wearable device users. Certain body parts such as the face are crucial for personal interactions between people, and when obstructed, can be perceived as rudeness to surrounding people and other users interacting with the user having the blocked body part. For example, people that are wearing virtual reality headsets which completely cover the eyes appear disoriented and unrecognizable in photographs or camera images appearing on another user's device, including another users augmented reality headset. Current image capturing devices, and the image generation system of the device which displays the captured image enhance people, do not “edit out” or enhance the smart device on, or worn by, the user that is visible in the view. Current imaging capturing devices, and the image generation system of the device which displays the captured image, do not overlay an image of a body part such a face on a body image on smart devices where the body part is blocked from view.
Also, there is a critical need for miniaturized portable hardware capable of processing the large amounts of data generated and used by these portable devices. For example, a smart phone can be used to view, through the camera, a space, and also overlay, into the viewed spaced, digital images. These digital images are rendered from the memory of the smart phone, or are received through a wireless or cellular interface, and then processed and rendered into the viewed image. Currently, processing technologies struggle to render high quality, high accuracy digital images, as well as large quantities of digital images, and all images received through the camera/lens of the device at the device image refresh rate are digitally processed regardless of whether or not they are being viewed, which takes up, and thus limits, the processing power needed to process other applications, such as augmented reality content to be displayed in an image on a screen or display. Furthermore, in the near future, the need for faster refresh rates and attendant greater processing and rendering of digital images will arise.
Further, the increase in demand for 3D, stereoscopic displays has presented a struggle to create and replay 3D content and models. Currently, capturing images and creating a multidimensional (3D) model of an object or person requires technology, particularly scanning technology that is inaccessible on a day to day basis. Some capturing devices include a multi-camera rig that takes pictures from various angles and focal lengths. These rigs are typically stationary and fixed in size. Standalone, portable 3D scanning devices also require precise movements, scanning time, and processing time. In the near future, virtual, augmented, and mixed reality will create the need for faster and intuitive methods to create 3D models that can be displayed later.
Further, the online shopping experience using smart devices does not allow shoppers to interact with the products or a representation of the products they are buying before purchasing. Shopping interfaces are limited to 2D UIs which include images, videos, or other media of product offerings. The style of the online interfaces is a list, or scrollable view of the product offerings. These interface styles do not parallel the experience that shoppers would be able to get at a physical retail store.